Complete Misunderstanding
by Chiiharu
Summary: Semi-omniscient villains never pass around the phrase 'I love you'. Ever.


**A/N: **I wrote this for my English class! :D The prompt was write two characters bickering, and so I used CCFA's lovely bickering villains. XD They're so fun to write because they argue about the most simple things. No lie. And they're both wrong half the time. So these ladies are, essentially, the big antagonists from my story. So this is a spin-off thing.

Enough people wanted to read it, so I posted it. :D

Have fun! XD Oh, and the proceeding line is from The Veronica's song "Secret".

* * *

_You're a little obsessed with me, and I'm a little bit scared of you..._

* * *

**- : Complete Misunderstanding :-**

Here stands Atropa. A woman of few words, and what she does have to say is extremely important. There isn't much in the universe that can sway her—in a sense, she's already declared herself the embodiment of the universe. There isn't much she doesn't know, for she has been around since the beginning of time and space itself. Now what exactly is it that makes her the frightening, scary villain that she is now? She's been pondering this ever since she and Kohana set foot on this strange land. Gazing around and looking at the soldiers who stand in their way, Atropa closes her eyes and wipes some of her pink hair out of her eyes.

Kohana lets out a huff, folding her arms and ignoring the soldiers, refusing to look at her partner. Noticing there's something obviously bothering the middle-aged woman, Atropa narrows her eyes and turns towards her partner in crime. They both glance at each other, but soon look the other way, anger radiating off them. "Wickedness, you never seize to amaze me," Atropa says, rolling her eyes and tapping her fingers on her shoulder. "Why is this bothering you so much?" The purple-haired woman clenches her fists, staring at Atropa. For a second, she considers just going on without her, but the mother exhales, looking at the shorter woman through the corner of her eyes.

"Because," Kohana answers, trying to hold in her anger but doing a really bad job at it. "You just make me angry, Atropa."

"I make you angry—?"

"—I mean, you didn't even have to say anything—!"

"—Say what?" Atropa presses, her voice raising in tone. Kohana takes a step back, exhaling and rubbing her temples. Is Atropa really going to act like she doesn't remember what she just said? It really hurts when someone tries to do something nice and it's just... Thrown away like a useless memo. Kohana waves her hands in the air, trying to gather her thoughts and put them into one coherent sentence. However, since Atropa doesn't seem to understand simple sentences, Kohana puts in an extra effort to simplify things even more. Atropa cups her head with her right hand, the soldiers around them staring at their little charade. Are they even aware of their presence anymore?

"I was being nice to you—!"

"You were not being nice," Atropa interrupts once again in her usual monotonous tone. Even though Atropa doesn't show any emotion in her voice, Kohana swears she feels sarcasm hitting her dead-square in the face. That makes the middle-aged woman grit her teeth and glare daggers at Atropa, switching her footing and clutching her arms. Kohana hates being interrupted and she hates being talked over. And Atropa knows this. The purple-haired woman throws both of her arms out, trying to prove her point. Atropa arches a brow, tilting her head a little. Kohana may humor her yet.

"I gave you a compliment, and then you just... Just..." Kohana makes a fist, pretending to ball up a piece of paper. "And then you just threw it out of the window! Atropa~! I thought we were friends! I thought we were buddies! If you're not going to take my compliment then I don't think we should be friends anymore."

"No. _No,_" Atropa retorts, rolling her eyes. "You said 'I love you.'"

"Right!" Kohana chimes, nodding her head multiple times. Atropa simpers. Why must her partner be such a child?

"That's sort of weird to me. Like you've been in love with me for all of this time and you're just now professing your love."

"_What," _Kohana utters, complete and utterly shocked that Atropa would even say something like that. Her pupils constrict for a moment before she regains her composure, standing up straight and snarling at her partner. Atropa props one hand on her waist, quirking her nose as if she's so much more superior to Kohana. This is something that sets the flower planter off, making Kohana seethe while growling.

"That's why I think you're queer."

"You've got to be pulling my leg," Kohana says, flailing her arms around. "Just because I said I love you doesn't mean I'm gay, Atropa."

"Yes it does!"

"Stop pulling stuff out of your ass and listen to me for once!" Kohana pauses, slamming her fist into her free hand. "I've known you for what? Since you tried to kill me all of those years ago..."

"Exactly." Atropa nods, agreeing with Kohana's point. She's known her for years, so that'd give her all the time in the world to fall in love with her, right? Whatever Kohana's planning, Atropa doesn't like it one bit. They've known each other for this long, so Atropa knows how sinister Kohana can get when she really puts her mind to it. The purple-haired woman shakes her head, sighing.

"I mean, we used to have such a wonderful friendship! Remember that? What happened to all of that, Atropa?" That comment riles Atropa. A wonderful what? If Kohana hasn't forgotten, Atropa's not even human. She doesn't have any use for friends. Friendship doesn't produce anything for her. She just so happens to be stuck with Kohana for an eternity, is all. Does Kohana take Atropa as a fool? Does she think Atropa is so weak that she'd actually depend on other people for help and stability? If anything it's the other way around.

"Friends?" Atropa says, venom dripping off her words. "Friends? Since when were we friends?_ I still want to kill you."_

"You don't mean that Atropa!" Kohana protests, unfolding her arms and trying to give Atropa a hug. Unfortunately Atropa takes a steps back, making Kohana pout.

"Oh yes I do—!" With gritted teeth and clenched fists, Kohana steps backwards and rolls her eyes. If Atropa keeps putting her down, Kohana might accidentally kill someone. Well, she's supposed to be killing the soldiers watching her and Atropa's argument, but she's so angry she can't be bothered to tend to that now.

"Don't say things like that! You love me too, you just don't want to say it!"

"Oh my God!" Atropa shouts, the first thing she's ever shouted so loudly before. "I _cannot _believe you just said that."

"H-how about we just—"

"No. No."

"Atropa, how about we just forget about this whole conversation, because you're acting really immature right now." This is the point where Atropa loses it. Did Kohana just tell her that she's acting immature? Kohana? The Wickedness? The woman that's standing in front of her? The _queen _of acting immature? That's one of the reasons why she can't stand Kohana—because she acts so much like a little kid lost in a candy factory. How _dare_ she have the audacity to even call Atropa such a name!

"I'm acting immature?" Atropa hisses under her breath, her eyes lighting up in rage.

"Yes," Kohana replies through clenched teeth.

"_I'm_ acting immature?"

"Yes you are."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm really serious Atropa. Because you can't even take a compliment."

"Not a compliment like that."

"Just because I say 'I love you' doesn't mean I'm gay end of story _shut up _and don't say another word," Kohana says in one, big breath. Atropa takes a step back, stomping her foot into the ground. Her pink hair starts to float in the air, appearing like a flamboyant darkness out to take Kohana's soul. Still, Kohana stands there unfazed, scowling heavily.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I'll tell you to shut up if I want to, I don't care!" Kohana protests, throwing both of her arms in the air. "I'm a grown woman and I've got a kid!"

"Well, I'm babysitting one right now," Atropa retorts, rolling her eyes. "How are you going to top that one, Kohana? Don't tell me to shut up. I've been alive before your whole generation was even thought of, don't tell me to shut up!"

"I'll tell you to shut up again you stupid _idiot!" _the taller woman shouts at the top of her lungs, making Atropa lose it. Atropa's eyebrow starts to twitch involuntarily.

"Idiot?"

"Yes!"

"You're going to call me a stupid idiot?"

"Yes I am!"

"So I guess you want to insult me now?"

"You sure are acting like one!"

"No! You're not going to talk to me like that!"

"Yes_ I am!"_

"Do we have to fight?" Atropa asks, throwing her arms out. For a question so simple, it makes Kohana take several steps back and nod her head, touching the hilt of her katana. Is Atropa out of her mind now, or did she forget the whole reason why they came on this world? They came here to search and destroy and cause chaos and discord all over the land. Not to argue with each other. But if this is the way Atropa wants to settle things, then by all means!

"Do you_ seriously _want to do that, Atropa?"

"...Because if we have to fight, we can fight, Wickedness. I see you need someone to put you back in your place!"

"Do you _seriously _want me to embarrass you in front of all these people?" Kohana hisses, gesturing to the soldiers still looking at the two, dumbfounded. It's not everyday they get two unknown entities crashing down from out of the sky, challenging their whole planet to a duel and then arguing violently with each other over a three word phrase. Atropa lets off a smirk and Kohana does the same.

"Oh, you're not going to embarrass me, sweetheart," Atropa mutters under her breath, getting into a fighting position.

"Are you sure you want to take that route, Atropa? Because if that's what you want to do, then I'll gladly do it. It'll be a replay of what happened all of those years ago and you know it! You've stayed at the same level while I've traveled world to world and have gotten stronger, don't you forget that! Let's fight right now! Let's not even play this time! I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked, because I know how you fight and there's no way I'm going easy on you!" Atropa stops. She pauses. She inhales. She opens her eyes and nods her head.

"Okay, you know what Wickedness? Let's do this. Let's forget about the men over there for the moment, because you're trying to embarrass me."

"No, you're trying to embarrass yourself, you stupid idiot!"

"You're trying to make it seem like I'm some kind of simpleton with no spine. If you want to fight me, I'll show you what the universe's ultimate warrior is actually like!"

"Show me then, Atropa!" Kohana cackles, throwing her hands in the air with her sword firmly clutched in her right hand. Abruptly, Kohana laughter stops and she stands up straight, her arms dangling to her sides. She closes her eyes, bouncing a little. A smile stretches across her face and she skips towards Atropa, much to her dismay. "I see your argument skills aren't rusty in the slightest, huh Atro~pa~?" Kohana flutters her eyelashes, nudging her head against Atropa's shoulder. The pink-haired woman sighs, putting her hands on Kohana's head.

"I see you're still as witty as ever, Kohana." Atropa cracks her knuckles, gazing at the armada of men that have gathered in front of them. She shifts her position, taking one look at her partner before gazing at her prey. "Would you feel better if I said I love you too? You don't have to answer that Wickedness, I was just being silly. It was a joke."

"Yep~!" Kohana exclaims, throwing both of her arms in the air. "Oh pretty pretty pretty please, Atropa~?" She groans, but eventually Atropa buys into the purple-haired woman's demands.

"Fine. I-I lo-love y-you." Atropa pauses, exhaling and shaking her hands around. "There? Better?" Because the mother lets out a shrill squeal of some sort, Atropa almost tips over, covering both of her ears and managing to keep one eye open. Kohana bounces up and down, clapping her hands in a child-like glee. And she says she hates being compared to a child... Atropa snorts, looking ahead of her. "Okay, so we have to destroy this world..."

"Run, run, as fast as you can Atropa!" Atropa watches as Kohana jumps from rock to rock, within a millisecond ending up so far away from her that she disappears from Atropa's view. "You can't catch me, I'm the ginger bread man~!"

"Wait, aren't you going to help me kill these soldiers, Kohana?" Atropa asks in a deadpanned voice, lifting one index-finger before forming a fist. Before Atropa hears an answer, the soldiers that Kohana jumped past all fall down on the ground, blood spaying through vertical and horizontal wounds—mostly on their chests.

"I don't draw my sword on weaklings!"

Atropa rolls her eyes, proceeding to walk through the pile of corpses. "Then what did you just kill them all with, huh Wickedness?" The pink-haired woman sighs, shaking her head and clenching her fists.

Semi-omniscient villains never pass around the phrase 'I love you'. Ever.


End file.
